


Start life over (you'll be on your way)

by manesalex



Series: Running out of time [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Isobel Evans would kill for Alex Manes, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael goes to talk to Alex.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Running out of time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Start life over (you'll be on your way)

Michael waits to visit until Isobel is the one staying with Alex. As protective as his sister is of Alex, he’s well aware she knows how Michael feels about him. And he hopes he can convince her to give him a chance to talk to Alex.

Alex had looked tired, too thin, and a bit out of it when they'd rescued him, but Kyle had reassured them that he’d be okay, as long as he was given time to rest. So Michael had backed off, just for a bit.

Now Michael strides up the cabin steps, ignoring the protective barks from Buffy.

Unsurprisingly, Isobel is the one at the door, looking ready to murder to protect Alex. Which is a relief.

“I just need to speak with him for a few minutes.” Isobel knows what’s going on, how he’s hurt Alex, and what he needs to say.

“Alex,” she calls over her shoulder. “Michael came to visit you. Do you want me to kick his ass for you?”

Michael is hit with a rush of affection for his sister. He tells himself he'll have to remember to thank her later, no matter how this goes. She has Alex's back, is putting his needs and wants before Michael's. Alex deserves more people in his corner. Michael wishes he had been one of them long ago.

“No, let him in,” Alex responds. He sounds resigned.

And so Isobel is stepping aside, reaching over next to the door and grabbing a tennis ball. Michael watches as Buffy makes her way over to Isobel, tail wagging, and waits for Isobel to let her out. “I’ll be back in a few. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she says, heading out the door. And leaving Michael alone with Alex.

Alex is seated on the couch, crutches next to him, wearing a worn out hoodie and a pair of pajama pants, right leg knotted up. He looks paler than usual, dark shadows underneath his eyes. He’s too thin and he looks far too sad. “You were right,” Alex says before Michael can speak. “I wish you weren’t, but I _am_ the worst thing that happened to you… I keep taking everything away from you. Your hand, your family, your way home…”

Michael shakes his head rapidly, instantly moving to Alex’s side, falling to his knees on the floor in front of him, forcing Alex to meet his eyes. The pain and guilt in Alex’s eyes nearly bowls him over. “No, darlin,” he responds instantly, grabbing Alex’s hands in his own. He’s relieved when Alex doesn’t pull away. “You didn’t take anything away from me. You gave me a home, you gave me a chance to meet my mom, you gave me that final piece of the console.” He lifts Alex’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Your dad took the first two away.” He pauses, taking a breath. “And I gave the third away. And I don’t regret it. That console was never my way home, darlin’. It was just a piece of a ship. Just a way to find answers I thought I needed.”

“You shouldn’t have handed it over, Michael. You deserve to find those answers. You deserve to find out where you came from.” He sounds defeated, like he's given up.

“It doesn’t matter where I came from,” Michael replies finally. “I mean, you know what I wanted with it really? I… This planet… I spent a decade of my life tossed from family to family, unwanted and unloved. And then, well, I thought you didn’t want me either." He forces himself to ignore Alex’s pained noise, the way he flinches. “I thought… I was looking for a place where people wanted me. Where I belong.” He takes a breath, meets Alex’s eyes. “But I was wrong about you, wasn’t I? You wanted me. You loved me. This entire time. I belong here. With you.”

Alex doesn’t respond to that question. Instead, he simply says, “I failed you, Michael.”

“No, Alex, you didn’t. I’m here. I’m safe. Because of you. I know what you did for me, you know. Took me a while to figure it out. Actually, took Valenti pointing it out to me. I’m supposed to be a genius, but not when it comes to you, I guess,” he huffs out a laugh. “You gave up all your hopes and dreams for me. To keep me safe. And, just when you were about to get out… You gave that up again. For me.

“They only wanted a ship console from me, Alex. For _you._ Of course I was gonna hand it over. I’d hand myself over to them if it meant you were safe.”

Alex’s hands are suddenly tight in his, his face turning to meet Michael’s fully. Michael has to remind himself of the reason behind the controlled anger he sees on Alex’s face, “You can’t. Don’t you dare, Guerin.”

Michael smiles, letting go of one of Alex’s hands to push dark hair off of Alex’s face, thumb stroking over his brow, “Wasn’t planning on it. Just saying I would if I had to.”

“You can’t be sacrificing yourself for me,” Alex insists.

“Look who’s talking,” Michael smiles at him. He pauses, takes a breath. “I’m sorry about what I said, Alex. I was wrong. I just wanted to hurt you like I was hurting. Loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He pauses before continuing, “The worst thing that ever happened to me… It was trying to fight this. Both of us fighting it, people like your dad trying to keep us apart… But you? Loving you only hurts because I keep losing you. Or pushing you away.

“I’m so tired of fighting my feelings for you, Alex. I want to fight for us, if you’ll let me. I want to finally love you the way you deserve to be loved,” he pleads.

Alex reaches out with his free hand, brushing away tears that Michael wasn’t even aware he was crying. “I’m a mess, Guerin. I can’t promise I’d be any good for you.” Michael wants to object, wants to argue with him. Alex has been working on it for a while and he’s been better to Michael than anyone else ever has been.

"I'm a mess too," Michael smiles. "But can we work on it? Take it slow and figure it out?"

Alex is quiet, eyes taking Michael in. Michael has finally learned not to push. To just wait for Alex. To give him time.

He's finally rewarded for his patience when Alex brushes his thumb along Michael's jaw and says in little more than a whisper, "I want to love you the way you deserve too."

“You’re ready to try?” Michael asks for confirmation.

Alex meets his eyes, “I want to take it slow, maybe figure out how we’re going to do this thing, but yeah.” He takes a deep breath, “I have been in love with you since I was seventeen. Of course I want to try to get it right this time.”

Michael can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. He instantly surges forward, cupping Alex’s jaw gently, and pressing his lips against Alex’s.

They’re somehow even softer than Michael remembered and, oh, when Alex parts them, he just wants to chase that taste.

He’s interrupted far too soon by the sound of the door opening and by Alex pulling away, just a bit, a blush staining his beautiful skin.

Michael turns to find Isobel watching him with a raised eyebrow. Buffy is already halfway over to the couch, ball in her mouth.

“That was fast,” Isobel says finally. “I have to say, Manes, you’re far too good for my idiot brother, but I’m glad you worked it out.” She’s walking over to where her purse sits, grabbing it with a perfectly manicured hand.

“Hey!” Michael objects. “I’m a catch!”

Isobel rolls her eyes, but turns her attention to him, “Hurt him and I’ll make sure you can _taste_ my Jimmy Choos.”

Michael thinks about arguing but, really, that’s fair. “Deal.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, boys,” she repeats herself, heading toward the door.

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do, Izzy!” Michael calls after her.

Alex snorts when she raises her middle finger at him on her way out the door.

“So I guess we should talk about how we’re going to do this?” Michael offers. And, really, if it were anyone other than Alex, he knows he wouldn’t offer this.

Alex just yawns in response.

“Tomorrow then,” Michael replies, climbing up onto the couch with Alex and lifting his thighs to rest on his lap. He grabs the remote and argues with Alex for a while about what to watch for a bit before finally settling on Brooklyn Nine Nine.

They don’t even make it through an episode before Alex is fast asleep, face soft and relaxed in a way Michael hasn’t seen before.

Michael grabs the remote, turning off the TV, and sets it aside. He scoots out from under Alex’s legs before standing, reaching down and, with help of his telekinesis, lifting Alex up into his arms.

He carries Alex into the bedroom, using his mind to Alex's crutches with them. And then he's moving the sheets with his mind before setting Alex down on the bed and covering him up.

Michael can’t quite resist the urge to brush Alex’s hair off of his face and press a featherlight kiss against his brow before heading back out of the room.

He makes his way to the couch, curling up on it as best he can, inhaling the comforting scent of Alex that lingers there. For the first time in a long time, Michael drifts off to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the last part. I have ideas for more, but no promises about when or if it'll happen. So please subscribe to the series if you want to be notified when and if I post another part.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
